A liquid pump has an impeller and a motor driving the impeller. In home appliances such as washing machines or dish washers, liquid pumps are used to pressurize and deliver water so as to introduce clean water into the appliances for cleaning the clothes or dishes in the appliances, and finally discharge the wash water out of the appliances. In a conventional existing liquid pump, when the liquid flows, especially when discharged out, the liquid probably flows to the area of windings of the motor along a housing of the liquid pump, causing short-circuit of the windings. Therefore, the existing liquid pump structure has potential electrical safety hazard.